


Hide and Seek

by Vampirtulpe



Series: Insanity Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Hide and Seek, Horror, Insanity, Panic, angst without comfort, insane! patton, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Patton just wanted to play a round of hide and seek with Virgil.





	Hide and Seek

Light tapping at the mindspace caused Virgil to frown in confusion, not able to think about something that would actually knock to enter the space of Thomas’s mind.  
Everything that was supposed to be in there could enter whenever they wanted to, and everything, that shouldn’t be there wouldn’t knock to enter the mindspace since they weren’t completely naive and thought that someone was actually opening the door for them.

Honestly, who was in front of this door to think kocking would work? Virgil made an annoyed noise and turned away from the door, the tapping stopping instantly and causing Virgil to actually shiver at the coincidence, that whatever was in front of the door gave up at the same time as Virgil turned around.

The anxious trait took a deep breath, walking towards the living room and counting slowly to ten, trying to calm his actually racing heart down, cursing himself for being anxiety, all of those insecurities and panic sometimes too much to bear, even for the embodiment of anxiety.

It was sometimes too much pressure. Keeping Thomas safe all the time meant to be suspicious of everything and informing his human about everything that could be potential danger, the other sides figuring out what actually was stupid to do and what was just Virgil being paranoid.

Virgil reached the living room, walking toward the couch but stopping in the middle of the room, starin in shock at the figure in front of the window. It was dark outside of the mindspace the only light illuminating the figure being the light in the living room, which was dimmed to the degree, that Virgil wasn’t even able to recognize the clothes the silent intruder was wearing.

They locked eyes with Virgil, his blood running cold and his legs almost loosing all strengh as he was mesmerized by the yellow eyes piercing through his sould, unable to look away, even though he really wanted to.

The figure put their hands on the glass of the window, knocking quietly and begging silently to be let in with Virgil still unable to do anything but stop and stare at the dimly illuminated figure acting like a cat that was locked out and wanted to come back inside.

They tapped with a finger on the glass, right next to the handle, before they recoiled and smashed their fist through the solid window, a with insanity tainted hand coming into view.

Virgil fight or flight instincts finally kicked in as they flinched violenty and ran away, not seeing anymore how they turned the handle of the window and opened it, jumping on the windowshill and grabbing the frame with both hands, grinning madly while looking around. “Where are you, Virgiiiiil?”

The anxious treat heard the too familiar sing-sunging voice and sealed his eyes shot, trying to tell himself that no, it couldn’t be who he thought it was. It was just a trick from Insanity to make him come back and actually help him. He opened his eyes again and ran, stopping suddenly at the mirror that was in the hallway. Something was strange.

He walked back and stared into the mirror, shocked as he actually saw Patton in the mirror, just like he knew him, with his glasses and cardigan knotted around his shoulders and completely pure, just like the anxious trait knew him.

This picture stayed solid for a few more seconds before Patton’s eyes filled with insanity, his brown eyes turning yellow while he got more and more corrupted by the black sludge, the possessed trait literally coming out of the mirror to grab Virgil with his claws, who screamed in terror and ran away, the actual Patton snapping his head towards the stairs as he heard the horrified scream, slowly moving up the stairs.

He knew where Virgil would hide. He would hide in a familiar environment, where HE knew every little corner and Patton would be the one who had no clue where anything was. He had all the time in the world because the only exit to this place was the door , there was no other connection to any other room.

Patton’s steps were agonizingly slow, but he reached anxietys room, knocking softly while saying: “Knock knock, I’m in front your door noooow.” He grinned like mad as he added.

“I’m your father Virgil, I’m allowed to enter whenever I want.” He slowly opened the door, saying firmly: “I am coming in.” He looked slowly around, the room looking just like every other day, the moment Patton crossed the doorstep the eyeshadow appearing on his face, stronger than ever but not disturbing Patton in the slightest, not even as all the anxietys and negative thinking were crashing down on him.

“I feel like our little play of hide and seek is almost over.” Called Patton, a smug grin on his face as he slowly inched towards the bed, kneeling down and looking under it, a little surprised as he only found abandoned plushies underneath it. He straightened up again, a smile still plastered on his face.

He wasn’t under the bed, but the possibilities for Virgil to hide were still limited and even if he wasn’t in here, which he was, he would find him anywhere in the mind palace. “You are not under your bed. But maybe…” He eyed the closet made out of dark wood with a grin, slowly creeping towards it.

“Are you in the closet?” He didn’t even open it, he peeked through the slit, yellow eye roaming around and pupil actually shrinking as he saw Virgil curled together in the closet, trying to make himself as invisible as possible.

Patton grabbed both handles and hurled the doors open, locking eyes with Virgil, who looked like a bunny being hunted down by a fox, and lost. Insanity dropped out of Pattons mouth as he exclaimed: “Seems like I won. I will take my price now.”

Patton’s eyes gleamed as he lashed forward, covering Virgil’s mouth and eyes with his claws and blinding and silencing him with insanity, the anxious trait finding himself unable to breath, the panic only making it worse as he tried to breath but couldn’t, feeling more and more woozy before finally falling down, surrendering to the insanity and to Patton. After all, he lost, so it was only fair, right?


End file.
